Friendship : Broken
by iAC
Summary: Izaya Orihara, the heartless informant breaker of Ikekuburo, had a best friend since Kindergarten? Yes he did, but it all changed when he made one mistake that includes his enemy, Shizuo Heiwajimah.


| Ikekuburo, Blossom Kindergarten School, Play Room |

- Current -  
"I hate him! I hate him so much! I hate Izaya san!" A little blonde girl with short hair cried, there was a bloody mark on her cheek while the people in the room gathered 'I love the human race' there in a short distance, Izaya Orihara stood, holding a triangular block with blood dripping on it. No one knew though, how he really felt, what was behind that cheery smile of his, except one ... Rikuru Souma. Rikuru neared Izaya, and patted his shoulder "Zaya san, let's go get some milk okay?" the GIRL looking boy smiled at Izaya, her right eye still white as ever "... Okay".

- Flashback -

Izaya's eyes gleemed, he found a new target. He walked nearer to the little boy, or so he thought "Hey, wanna play?" Izaya smiled, holding the lighter behind him with his left hand, the 'boy' looked at him "Oh, okay! What do you want to play then?" The boy turned around fully and looked at Izaya "It's called ..." He stopped for a moment to think of a name "It's called 'Burn'! It's a fun game!" "Alright! How do you play it?" Izaya grinned and got closer with one more step, finally revealing the lighter "It goes a little like this ..." He turned it on and shoved the burning fire onto the 'boy's' eye. Screams were made, but no one heard, the teachers were currently on break that time.

- 2nd Flashback -

Izaya sat on his desk, looking at the unfinished homework, he was having a hard time "Hey you, do you need help?" He recognized that voice, it was, it was Rikuru "I thought you'd never talk to me after that incident" Izaya smiled cheerily only making Rikuru laugh "It's fine, because I know you didn't mean it" 'Huh?' "You were sad, you needed someone to torture" 'Stop it, stop talking' "I can see through your smiling mask Zaya san, you're sadder than anyone else in this world" 'Stop it! Stop it!' "Do you want to be friends?" Izaya looked up at Rikuru, friends? Why would he like to be friends with him? He was a monster, a devil child, but somehow ... there was something different from Rikuru compared to the others "... Sure".

- Flashback End -

| Ikekuburo, Raira Academy, Class B II |

Izaya now, was nineteen, he hasn't seen Rikuru much now, since they're schools are different, though they're still in contact via text, email, and the Dollars chat room. He smiled, Izaya was texting Rikuru right now and he told a joke "Hey! Izaya's smiling! What's so funny that made Izaya laugh? Except Shizuo's pain" Shinra interupted Izaya's thoughts by snatching his phone and reading Rikuru's text "Hey! Give that back Shinra!" Izaya stood up, while Shinra stared at the text "Who's Riku-san?" Shinra asked while Izaya got his cellphone back "S-" He remembered a promise ...

- Flashback -

"Don't tell anyone I'm a girl, okay Zaya san?" Rikuru smiled and looked at Izaya, holding out her hand and her pinky finger "Okay!" Izaya smiled and made a pinky promise with Rikuru.

- Current -

"H-he's none of your business!" Izaya hid his cellphone in his jacket and sat back down on his desk "Oh, a he, I thought Riku was a she and was your girlfriend!" Shinra laughed, making Izaya flinched, yes they were close, but not that close! 'Beep' Izaya looked at his cellphone and stared at awe at the text from Rikuru.

'Hey Izaya! Guess what? My mom transferred me to your school, it's still early right? I can still enter! I'm in Class B II.  
- Riku-san.'

Izaya nearly fell out of his seat out of joy, oh wait, he did "Ouch ..." He rubbed his head and sat up "Oi flea, out of my way" Izaya smiled "Shizu-chaaan, so mean! Couldn't see that I just fell down?" It was Shizuo Heiwajimah, Izaya's 'frenemy'. Izaya stood up and brushed his shoulders, sitting back on his seat happily while waiting for Rikuru to enter the classroom. After a few minutes, approximately 2 minutes, he saw a boy with raven blue hair was walking to the school "He's here! He's here!" He remembered the promise, and sped out of the classroom, leaving his gang and Shizuo awed.

- Downstairs -

"Rikuruuuu!" Izaya ran towards Rikuru and tackled her "Zaya san!" They fell down and fumbled with each other "Let's go! Let's go! I'll introduce you to the gang! Amatsukiiii!" Izaya called Rikuru by his Dollars name "Alright alright Kanra!" They both went to class, and Izaya dragged Rikuru inside "Hey everyone! This is my best bro! Rikuru Souma!" He pointed to Rikuru "Oh, uh, hi there" He waved at everyone, and looked at Shizuo "Hey Zaya san, is that him?" Rikuru pointed at Shizuo, making him flinch "Yes, this is him Riku san! Shizuo Heiwajimah indeed!" Izaya walked to Shizuo with closed eyes and leaned on him "O-oi flea! Who is the kid and why does he know me?!" Shizuo jumped and pushed Izaya off him "Aw so mean! This is Rikuru, I just said so before!" Izaya smiled "And I've been telling him all about our experiences together!" He chimed, making Shizuo flinch a little "You shouldn't just go off and tell people about someone! You damn flea!" The blonde haired man stood up and picked up his chair, throwing it at Izaya "Ieee!" The black haired one just dodged, and the fighting continued with more screaming and furniture being thrown. All the gang and Rikuru could do was watch and sigh.


End file.
